Stolen
by deathpenity17
Summary: What if after the trail of burial, the judges decided to make one of the charms live in hell for a year in order to save their friend? Barbas
1. Prologue

**Stolen **

What if after the trail of burial, the judges decided to make one of the charms live in hell for a year in order to save their friend?

**Prologue**

He appeared out of nowhere. Then he walked up to a house. He knocked on the door, and then stood waiting. The door was opened by Piper.

"What are you here for Barbas?" asked Piper, her hands on her hips.

"I came here to ask you a question." said Barbas. Piper made an indication for him to go on. "What if I told you that your sister was captured by a huge beast and I could not do anything to stop that from happening?"

"Then I'll burn you alive, Barbas." said Piper, before slamming the door in his pale face.

Barbas stared at the wooden door before vanishing into thin air. He knows what he had to, if only it is not too late.


	2. Fires of Hell

**Chapter One ~ Fires of Hell **

.

"No, it's alright." said Phoebe.

.

"Are you sure?" asked Piper, looking doubtful.

.

"They're not the only ones who thinks I missed used my powers." said Phoebe. "Let's go."

.

"Wait one moment." said Gidion. "One of the judges are coming back."

.

The group looked up to see one of the judges back, the old man with he white hair.

.

"We are worried about the charms and the demon of fear." started the judge. "We are worried that if you three keep fighting him, you three might make a bad mistake and reveal our world."

.

"What is he saying?" asked Piper.

.

"I'm not sure." said Gidion, but he looked grimly at the judge.

.

"We decided in order to make sure that does not happen in the future is to bring the one without powers into hell for a year." said the judge. "You need to do this or else your friend will die. Understand?"

.

"Yes." said the group at once.

.

**A/N: Does anybody know the witch with the orange hair and white skin?**


	3. Pictures of You

**Chapter Two ~ Pictures of You  
**

.

"Can't believe you are fighting me when you said that you are sick seeing me come back." muttered Barbas, watching the witch dodged a fireball he had made a few seconds ago. He sighed. "Witch, are you board yet?"

.

"Hell no. I'm gonna defeat you in the end." said Phoebe, trying out different spells that she could use on Barbas. She gave up. Barbas snickered. "Alright. Alright. I didn't defeat you like I said. I meant the next round; I'll make sure I'll win. Let's go to my sisters' home."

.

She quickly vanished and appeared in the attic of her sister's house. She looked around before vanishing again; grabbing Barbas and vanish back to her house. She let go of him as she walked down stairs to find her sisters.

.

"Piper! Where are you?" she called. "Barbas is being mean."

.

"What? I did not do anything! Well except for throwing flameballs at you." sighed Barbas. Piper appeared in the attic. She glared at Barbas for a few minutes before calling her sister back.

.

"I'm up here, Phoebe." She called. Her sister came up the stairs again. "Honey, what did Barbas do to you?"

.

"He threw flameballs at me! That's what!" said Phoebe, exasperated.

.

"She asked for it. All she can do is shield herself." said Barbas. Piper sighed. Apparently they had forgotten that they are doing this to keep a friend from being executed.

.

"Did you guys forget why you are doing this?" asked Piper.

.

"I know. I just don't see how we can get through this since I have to see Barbas every friken day." muttered Phoebe, darkly.

.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good nap?" said Piper. Phoebe looked over at the door to see the baby walking towards them. "Come to mama."

.

The baby was walking a little bit faster before deciding to run into Barbas. Barbas stood still. He knew what happened last time he had seen this kid.

.

"What's the matter, Barbas? Scared of the little baby?" mocked Phoebe.

.

"If you knew what happened last time then you'll have a reason to be cautious. They're unpredictable." said Barbas. Phoebe nodded her head.

.

"Ahhuh. Whatever." said Phoebe.

.

"It's stabbed Gidion and vanished when I tried to catch It." said Barbas.

.

"Baby witches are unpredictable, Phoebe. I'm just surprised that he got that right." said Piper.

.

"Wow. Hey you two are still alive. I'm surprised." said Philele as she came up the stairs and hugged her sister.

.

"This is awkward. Where's Leo?" muttered Barbas, as the baby hugged his leg again. "Make sure he doesn't get knifes. This one here."

.

"We'll make sure, Barbas." said Piper.

.

"Never mind I'm going down stairs." said Barbas as he walked off down the stairs. The baby trailed after him, later on. The sisters watched him leave before chatting none stop.

.

"So. What's Barbas's lair looks like? Dark and flat?" asked Piper. Phoebe nodded.

.

"He lives in a cave I think. There is no flames though." said Phoebe.

.

"That's odd." said piper.

.

"Yes. Odd." said Philele.

.

They talked more about what happened yesterday and what had happened today so far. They decided to go down stairs to get something to eat. Phoebe looked outside the window to see it getting dark. Hold it. Where was Barbas? She hadn't heard a sound when he too went down stairs.

.

"Barbas? Do you guys know where Barbas is?" asked Phoebe. Her sisters looked surprised that her sister was asking such a question.

.

"No. why?" said Piper. Phoebe shook her head. She quickly walked into the living room, the dinning room and was starting to pass the living room when something caught her eye. She dashed back into the kitchen.

.

"Where's the camera?" whispered Phoebe. Her sister looked at her closely.

.

"Over there." mimicked Piper.

Phoebe got the camera and walked back into the living room. Her sisters were right at her heels. She snapped a picture and looked at the couch. There laid Barbas lying on the couch with the baby in his arms, sound asleep.

.

**A/N: I know you're smiling.**


	4. Ghost Rider

**Chapter Three ~ Ghost Rider**

.

"What the blood hell is Barbas doing here!" asked Leo furiously. "And why does he have the baby? Somebody take the baby away from him."

.

"Leo. Relax. Plus he needs to stay since Phoebe is here. Remember? The agreement in order to save our friend from being executed?" said Piper. "And don't you dare mess this rare picture up."

.

"P-picture? You took a p-picture of this?" asked Leo. "Have you lost your minds? And did you forget that we are having visitors here now?"

.

"What? Oh god! I forgot about that." said piper.

.

"What? What's going on?" asked Phoebe. "Do I need to go?"

.

"Er –" Piper looked over at Leo to see if he was rejecting. She smiled an unsure smiled. "He can be a grandpa? He's sleeping and acting like that is his grandchild . . ."

.

Leo shook his head. "Get him out of this house!"

.

Phoebe sighed and shook him gently. He opened his eyes then got up with the baby and walked upstairs. Phoebe looked over at Leo and decided to fallow Barbas before anything bad happens. She walked into the room where Barbas was seting the sleeping baby into his crib before turning around.

.

"What?" she asked. He was giving her a funny look. Then it turned into 'Are you kidding me?' kind of look.

.

"Grandpa? Is that the best you could come up with? Grandpa?" said Barbas. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

.

"That was Piper who was suggesting It." said Phoebe. "What else could she say to the visitors? 'Oh. Don't mind him. He's the demon of fear and he is just holding my baby, and will kill him in a matter of seconds. Don't worry! This way!'"

.

"Let me tell you one little thing, miss. Nobody calls me grandfather." He growled. He walked passed her to go into the attic.

.

"Er – I will unless you tell me you can drive a car." said Phoebe, walking out to where he is standing. "I don't want to go back down there. It's boring."

.

He sighed. "Fine."

.

"Yes!" started Phoebe, but was cut off by Barbas.

.

"But unless you want your car to be burnt alive." said Barbas, looking thoughtful. Phoebe blinked at him.

.

"What? What do you do to it? Make it go all in flames? Or make it like what Ghost Rider does when he rides his motorcycle?" asked Phoebe, looking devasticated.

.

"What's Ghost Rider?" asked Barbas.

.

"Okay buster. Here are the DVD's." said Phoebe as she dragged Barbas to where they were. She picked up one of the dvd's. It showed a motorcycle with flames going out the holes and a trail of flame where the tires had been. Barbas slowly nodded his head slowly.

.

"Yep. Something like that." answered Barbas, looking enquizzily at the motorcycle. Phoebe stared at him.

.

"You're serious?" she asked. He looked back at her doubtful gaze.

.

"Yes. If I'm not mistaken, If you were in the same car as me, you will be burnt alive, my dear." He said calmly.

.

**A/N: I know its lame but I always liked how the Ghost Rider sit on his motorcycle and it flames up. Plus I like low riders also. Any low riders fans? **


End file.
